tsubasanohigekifandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuki
Yuuki (勇気; Yuuki) is the main protagonist of Tsubasa no Higeki. She is in high school along with Momo, Miyuki and Ana and is constantly trying to stop Ritsu, Crow and Thief from creating tragedy. Though she is slow, she will never hesitate to move forward. Appearance Yuuki is slightly under average height for her age. She has long, straight pitch black hair and sharp, purple eyes. Yuuki's usual choice of clothing is a gray hoodie and a black skirt along with runners. Her choice of clothing outside of school are normally dresses, frills or any attire that suits her rich image. She normally appears to others emotionlessly. Personality Yuuki seems like a good girl as the self-proclaimed leader of the protagonists. However, as a demon, her actions always results in a disaster and ends up being misunderstood by others. Yuuki is very loyal to her friends and never gets mad at them, no matter what they to do or try to do. She is also very slow to understand stuff after seeing or hearing it once and takes time. Though she seems emotionless, she is very demanding and will always try to appear proud and courageous. Yuuki is very slow, therefore her weak point in battle is dodging attacks. However, she has very good reflexes at knowing when she is attacked and uses her axe to send them back rather than running away. Childhood Yuuki when she was a child, lived in a mansion and was the first and only daughter of a family in which her powers were passed down from. Her father is a blacksmith and inherited her talent of swordsmanship, salvaging and foraging from him. On the other hand, her mother was once a demon that could perform a Balanced Transformation and used an axe. However, Yuuki's powers were of a demon were darker unlike the other generations of her family and it wasn't long before her supernatural powers were exposed to the other families that gathered together for a home-coming party, this is all mainly because her powers were too strong to control. The families were afraid of this power as she coincidentally keeps bringing misfortune to those who meet her and her mother fell ill, rumors were that it was Yuuki's fault. With the belief a smile could fix anything after watching an anime she has looked up to since she was little, Yuuki continues to smile even after the death of her mother and was known as a girl with no heart amongst the other families. After a while, no fortune had come her way and she threw all her figures and goods that were related to that certain anime in the fire and called it a liar. Soon after that, Yuuki starts to socialise with other emotionlessly learning that a smile would only leave herself feeling cold afterwards. True Transformation Yuuki's True Transformation is called Balanced Transformation. She can switch into this form at her own will. This is Yuuki's main battle form. In this transformation, her hair turns dark grey and is tucked into her long, black scarf and wears a dark, red, shrine maiden's kimono. She also wears sandals and mainly carries a large, green axe. However, she can switch axes, mostly one that is most vulnerable to her enemy. Powers & Abilities Axe Yuuki's main weapon is an axe which she uses to attack or send them back. She can also use a number of attacks which includes: * Whirlwind Chop- Whirlwind Chop is her main finishing move in which she attacks faster than normal leaving the enemy petrified. * Cracked Desperado- This move is another finishing move where her swords can create a hurricane of red light to trap or blow away an enemy. * Unlimited Raging Axe- A move that can send infinite amount of axes at the speed of light. Yuuki using this attack can control every single axe she has summoned, even it's not in her sight. This is most effective when battling multiple enemies. Sword Though Yuuki's main weapon are axes, she is also specialised at using swords and carries many different swords created on her own. Metal Manipulation As a blacksmith, Yuuki can both carve and manipulate any stones or materials used to make weapons which includes steel, mithril and iron. This also gives her the advantage to control any weapons she summons or a weapon belonging to an enemy, her skills are high enough to allow herself to control infinite amounts of weapons at the same time. Metal manipulation can also be fusing two weapons to make stronger ones. Foraging This is not a battle power, but one she can use outside of battle which is foraging. This allows herself the ability to find material used to make weapons. Salvaging This is also not a battle power, but one she can use outside of battle. This allows herself to take apart any weapon she likes in the result of rare materials discovered and creating better weapons. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists